dc_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Batman: Dark Dread/0x5: War is here Part II
War is here Part II, es el quinto episodio de la Primera Temporada de Batman: Dark Dread. Guión Bruce queda pensando sobre los Mutantes Él se acerca a los trajes de los Robins Se aleja, y va hacia su traje Bruce equipa el traje de Batman y sube al Batmobile Batman: Dark Dread Batman persigue a unos criminales con el Batmobile Criminal 1: Acelera...¿quieres matarnos? Criminal 2: ¡Su tanque es demasiado rápido! Criminal 1: ¡Cállate y concentra tu mente en la ruta! Los criminales llegan a un abismo Criminal 1: Creo que lo perdimos. Del techo del auto sale una mano que lleva al criminal 2 y 1 Batman noquea al criminal 1 El criminal 2 se arrastra, pero Batman lo coge del cuello Batman: Dime lo que sabes acerca de los Mutantes. Criminal 2: ¡Púdrete, imbécil! Batman lo tira al suelo y llama al Batmobile El Batmobile pone una de sus llantas en el cuello del criminal Criminal 2: ¿¡Q-qué harás!? Batman: Algo desagradable, para ti. Criminal 2: ¡OK! ¡Te lo diré todo! ¡No me mates! Criminal 2: Bien...no conozco mucho sobre su sociedad pero uno de mis amigos es mutante. Son muy fuertes. Su líder se llama Jack, Jack Jhonns. Batman: Dime su ubicación. Criminal 2: Se reúnen normalmente en 'el Vertedero'. Batman: Gracias por los datos. Batman deja inconsciente al criminal 2 y sube al Batmobile Batman activa el sistema 'Oracle' Batman: Oracle, necesito datos acerca de 'el Vertedero'. Oracle (sistema): El Vertedero. Famoso entre criminales, puesto que es un punto de reunión muy usado. Normalmente se han reportado avistamientos de criminales, supuestos fantasmas, entre otros. No es vigilado concurrentemente por la policía. Este lugar ha sido definido muchas veces como 'el Infierno'. Batman: Bien. Haz una ruta autodirigida para el Batmobile hacia el Vertedero. Oracle (sistema): Entendido. El Batmobile se aleja y dirige al Vertedero Batman está metido en un tanque Batman: He localizado a los Mutantes, con perfecta certeza. Alfred: ¿Joven Wayne? Batman: ¿Quién más? Alfred: Los Mutantes están a unos 150 metros de usted. Batman: Bien... El Tanque va a una velocidad más rápida Del otro lado: Líder Mutante: Nos subestiman, a nosotros. Nos dicen pandilla, banda, nos dan faltas de respeto. No aguantaré más. No más. Haremos lo necesario para enseñarle a esta ciudad que somos la AUTORIDAD. QUE SOMOS LA LEY. Líder Mutante: Sentirán el ardor del Infierno en el que nosotros estuvimos, sentirán lo que es ser rchazado. Líder Mutante: Ahora atacaremos su punto más débil, convertiremos a esta ciudad en basura. ¡HAREMOS QUE BATMAN PAGUE! Batman: No comiences con los sermones tan rápido. Batman: Mutantes, ríndanse o serán destruidos. Líder Mutante: ¿Y qué autoridad tienes para quitarnos del mapa? Líder Mutante: Somos invencibles. Líder Mutante: ¿Quieres venir, y pelear? Pues hazlo, no tengas miedo, reconozco que ya debes de estar viejo. Batman: Entonces, lo haré de la manera difícil. El Bat-Tank avanza y electrocuta a los Mutantes Los Mutantes lanzan una ráfaga de disparos El Bat-Tank sigue avanzando y bloquea las balas Robin sigue al Bat-Tank, derrotando a los Mutantes en su camino El Bat-Tank lanza un misil a los Mutantes El Líder Mutante los revisa y nota que son balas de goma Líder Mutante: ¿Tanto metal y no lo usas para matar? ¡Ven aquí, te enseñaré que no puedes conmigo? El Bat-Tank recibe un mensaje de Alfred Alfred: ¿Señor Bruce? Batman: ¿Quién más? Alfred: ¿Cree que podrá combatir al Líder Mutante sin ninguna compañía? Batman: Por supuesto. Todo es parte de la estrategia. Batman baja del Bat-Tank Líder Mutante: Ahora, atácame, si eres un verdadero justiciero. Batman: Bien. Tú lo pediste. Batman golpea al Líder Mutante, y este sangra Batman y el Líder Mutante comienzan a pelear Robin se asoma a verlos Tras varios ataques, Bruce es golpeado por el Líder Mutante una vez más y este cae Robin: ¡No! Robin salta a los ojos del Líder Mutante Líder Mutante: ¡AHHH! Batman, debilitado, lanza un gas a sus ojos y este cae Líder Mutante: ¡AHHHH! Batman se desmaya en el suelo, pero es recogido por Robin y llevado al Bat-Tank La voz de Alfred da un mensaje Alfred: Gracias, jovencita. Ahora peudes irte a tu hogar. Robin sube al Bat-Tank junto a Batman Robin coloca a Batman sobre una camilla El Bat-Tank comienza a moverse Robin: Cuidado... Batman: Está bien. La camilla es estable en cualquier movimiento del Bat-Tank. Robin coge un pedazo de su capa y cubre el brazo de Batman con él Batman: ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ... Batman: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Robin: Carrie Kelly...Robin. Batman: El mío es Bruce. Alfred: Señor, ya a comenzado a hablar delirios. Aguante un poco, estamos a pasos del hospital. Batman: Al hospital no, Alfred. La Bat-Cueva... Alfred: Pero, señor... Batman: La Bat-Cueva. Batman coloca su mano en la de Robin Batman: Y Robin viene con nosotros. El Bat-Tank para en la Bat-Cueva Batman se aleja de la computadora, quitándose el traje Robin ve a Alfred Robin: ¿Qué está haciendo? Alfred: Encontrando su fuerza. Bruce va hacia una catarata Bruce ve a un murciélago de ojos rojos Bruce tiene un Flashback de él, en el velorio de sus padres Bruce: No puedes consumirme, aún. La historia sólo está comenzando...Nunca me has vencido...tú nunca me vences... El murciélago vuela hacia Bruce Jim Gordon está sentado en una mesa, revisando evidencias Ellen Yindell entra a a la oficina Ellen: Perdón por no tocar. Gordon: No hay problema. Ellen: Usted debe saber que yo lo he admirado desde mi niñez, hasta el día de hoy. Pero no entiendo por qué está de acuerdo con los actos criminales de Batman. Gordon: Mi padre me contaba historias sobre la guerra. Supongo que su abuelo también a usted. Bien, en esas historias, siempre terminaba en caos y hombres muertos. Muchas personas decidían ser patrioticas y ofrecerse, pero no sabían los riesgos que corrían, sólo querían fama. Terminaban muertos. Un día, el presidente Theodore Roosevelt se comunicó, con todos ellos. Esa voz...tan emotiva e inspiradora, fue lo que nos ayudó a ganar la guerra. Un año después, fue asesinado debido a que pensaban que la guerra fue gracias a sus actos. Nadie sabía si en realidad fue verdad o no...nunca se supo. Le intrigaba a todos saber la verdad sobre él, pero todos sabían, subconscientemente, que no podían. Él los ayudó a ganar la guerra. Él nos ayudó a mantener a salvo este país. Él era demasiado grande. Ellen: Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con Batman. Jim: Algún día lo entenderá. Oficial: Perdón por entrar, pero Batman está esperándolo en la azotea. Gordon: Bien. sube a la azotea Gordon: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Batman le da un archivo a Jim, y este dice su plan exacto Batman: Necesito que me ayudes, Jim. Por una última vez. En las celdas de la comisaría Jim Gordon entra Gordon: Thompson, puede descansar. Thompson: Gracias, señor. Líder Mutante: ¿Viene a saludar? Gordon: De hecho, vine a despedirme. Gordon sale de la habitación, las luces se apagan, la celda se abre y el Líder Mutante es guiado de la luz hacia El Tubo El Líder Mutante ve a todos sus soldados reunidos, y luego es empujado al lodo por una sombra Líder Mutante: ¡BATMAN! ¡PRESÉNTATE Y PELEA CONMIGO! ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ QUIÉN MANDA EN GOTHAM Batman: sale del lodo Muy bien, chico. Enséñame. Batman y el Líder Mutante comienzan a pelear Batman golpea al Líder Mutante en el abdomen, y luego le dispara un Bat-Tarang, pero este esquiva sus movimientos y lo ataca Batman le da un corte El Líder Mutante sangra y se distrae Batman ataca al Líder Mutante y lo golpea por todos lados Batman: No lo entiendes, chico. Batman rompe su brazo Batman: Esto no es lodo...es una Mesa de Operaciones. Batman le hace un movimiento especial, rompiendo sus dos piernas Batman: Y yo, soy el cirujano. Batman lanza ataques al Líder Mutante, y lo vence, finalmente, los Mutantes se acercan Batman: Dark Dread (Créditos) Personajes *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Líder Mutante *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin/Carrie Kelly *Capitán James Gordon *Oracle (sistema) *Ellen Yindell *Ladrones (variedad) *Criminales (variedad) *Policías (variedad) *Mutantes (variedad) *No mencionados (variedad) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Batman: Dark Dread